Aulorethen
Lady Aulorethen is a sorceress from the nation of the Dragon Nation state of the High Runes Valley and currently a fugitive for the brutal deaths of soldiers in the battlefield as a result of her own people's betrayal. Aulorethen is the daughter of a soldier who was killed fighting the dragon nations against Hargga in the early days when she was just a hatchling. She learned the ways of the world and grew stronger with her knowledge of magic and sorcery. Growing up to become one of the nation's most valued handlers of the mystic arts. But just like her father she didn't just use magic but her fists as well to fight against those who come to harm anyone else. Aulorethen became a hero among her people after years of service to her leaders until that brutally changed when Hargga attacked again. It started during a routine passage into their borders when suddenly a rookie harggan soldier accidentally shot and killed the wife of a dragon nation ambassador. Knowing that this incident would leave them running back the captain of that pass kills the rookie and the rest of the envoy and make it look like They killed the rookie and the soldiers shot everyone to protect themselves. Because it was clearly they were armed as well. The captain took this news to the emperor who in a rage declared war on the dragon nations with full force. Before all that happened however Aulorethen was ordered by the council for a distant scouting mission to spot any harggan imposter. Meanwhile back at the conflict the emperor angrily gives the council an ultimatum: Kill one of their own or face eradication of their species. It wasn't an easy decision their forces were already cut down by theirs and they have no other option available. They did as they say. The unfortunate victim is the DN soldier that was captured and still alive after the border incident who is also Aulorethen's only son. Despite his pleas to stop and listen to the truth the council members have killed him in front of the emperor in order to save themselves, their people and the nation. As promised, the emperor leaves and the council must swear ever to let Aulorethen know of what transpired. They lied to her saying that he died an honorable death. Years have passed and she has overcome the loss of her child until the emperor ordered his armies to attack the nations again over their vast resources. It was at that moment when the armies of Hargga and the D.N. were fighting she knew of the horrible truth. It was there the battleground grew cold and silent as Aulorethen's wrath grew so great she lets her powers grow loose and out of control totally consuming her in rage that instantly killed everyone on the battlefield including her own. She didn't stop and made a path of death and destruction all the way to the harggan capital killing everyone who were in the area around her. Brutally killing the emperor. Category:Cast Pages